The Missing Piece
by mixupmatchup
Summary: Jacob and Seth are best friends, what happens when feelings start to come up between them?


**Authors Note: This is my first Fan-Fiction, I love constructive Criticism. So please comment. Seth and Jacob are my favorite pairing so I just had to write this. ^-^ The writing in "Italic" is their thoughts so don't get confused. :) **

**The Missing Piece **

**Chapter One: Bestest Friends**

**Seth Clearwater's PoV-**

_For as long as I can remember Jacob Black has been my best friend, and for the same amount of time I have know that our friendship is not normal. We do everything together; our parents even say that we are like brothers. Our friends also make fun of us for always being together joking around saying that we need to go ahead and get married. _

This morning was like any other morning, my mom stepped into the room and woke me, I sleepily got into the shower then got dressed and walked down stairs to wait on Jake to pick me up.

"Looks like the dumb ass is late again" Leah said walking into the room. "Oh yeah I know, he is always late" I said back, _but he is a little later than usual today _I thought to myself. I lay on the couch drifting in and out of sleep when I finally heard the honk of Jacobs's car. I hurried out and jumped into the Rabbit, "Hey Jakey, what took you so long this morning?" I said digging through my bag making sure I did my homework, "Sorry Seth I woke up to late and had to rush, I barely had time to shower" he said. I glanced up at him realizing that his hair was still wet and not spiked up in his usual style, _wow he looks really cute this morning….. Wait, what the fuck did I just say? I'm not gay, this is my best friend._

"How you feeling this morning Sethy?" Jake asked glancing over at me. "Feeling pretty good, what about you?" "I'm just a little tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep in first hour." The older boy said laughing "yeah I think I might join ya" I replied. At the beginning of this year me and Jake transferred to Forks High School instead of going to school on the res, so it was a little longer of a ride but we didn't mind, we enjoyed the time we had together. But it was a little different being the only ones from the reservation at that school. The rest of the ride was normal we spoke about school, and other small things.

**Jacob Black's PoV- **

_I'm sitting in Mrs. Linka's literature class with my head on my desk trying to doze off, this morning was a little hectic….. But it was all better once Seth got into the car, man….. He looked so cute this morning, with his short dark hair not as short as mine but not long enough to look strange, it framed his cute boyish features well. I have know I was gay for the past year when I started finding myself being attracted to boys on my wrestling team and getting a raging hard on when we were in the locker room changing, but I have not had the courage to tell anyone not even my best friend. _

"Jacob!..... Jacob Black!" Mrs. Linka yelled, _wow…. She sounds like a damn bird; can't she just leave me alone?_ "What!? I'm awake! I just didn't want to look at your ugly face. Kids exploded in laughter around me "JACOB BLACK!!!!!! That was completely disrespectful, please apologize." The old woman ordered "Why? You always tell us that honesty is the best policy" "Jacob Black come with me to the principle office." "I know where it is" I get up and walk out of the room before she can even get out of her chair.

**Seth Clearwater's PoV- **

I was walking out to Jacob's car, surprised when he didn't meet me at our shared locker, to see if he was waiting for me there. "Hey fagboy!" Mike Newton said across the parking lot, _I just love how they come up with these names for me, hell….. I'm not gay, though I was calling my best friend cute earlier. _"What do you want Mike?" I said giving him a 'go to hell look' "whoa little boy I was just gonna tell you that your boyfriend is up in the office" He said with a giant smirk, he went too far with the boyfriend remark "Shut the fuck up Mike!" I stormed off to the office wondering what Jacob had done this time. I arrived in the office, it was a very small room with a large desk that separated and dominated most of the room, behind it sat an elderly woman she was nice enough, but gets an attitude to easily. "What can I do for you young man?" the secretary asked nicely. "Uhmmm…. I was wondering if my friend was up here, he wasn't at his car, a kid said he was sent up here." Just then a small office door opened behind the desk and Jacob walked out followed by a pissed looking principle. "Hey Seth!!! How did you know I was up here??" Jake said happily while coming up and hugging me, _Wow he smells good. _"Well Mike told me that my 'boyfriend' was up here so I figured it had to be you" His smirk turned into a huge grin with me telling him this and he started laughing. We left the office and started out to the school parking lot. While walking Jake explained what he did to get sent to the office, we laughed and agreed that Mrs. Linka is an ugly bitch. We got to his car and started the drive home.

"So Seth, what do you say we go for a little swim before heading to your house?" Jacob said glancing over at me "Hell yeah! Let's go!" Jake pulled over to the side of the beach and we both jumped out and started running for the water, we pulled off our shirts and pants as we ran both in only our boxers Jake hit the water first being a good three inches taller and more athletic. I hit it soon after him and man was it cold! Jake came up out of the water and I glanced over at him, _Oh my god his body, I have seen him shirtless thousands of times….. but why is this time so different. _"Whoa Seth, I know I'm hot but do you have to stare?" The other boy said holding up his arms flexing his biceps and kissing them, accentuating the fact that he is very ripped and hot. "Oh shut up Jacob, don't flatter yourself!" He smiled a big cheesy smile and continued swimming.

**Jacob Black's PoV-**

_Was Seth just staring at me? I really think he was….. Could that mean he is gay? Or maybe just curious? There is only one way to find out._

Me and Seth got out of the water and started drying off with the towels I keep in the trunk of my car, just in case something like this ever happens. "Hey, do you think you mom will mind me staying over this weekend? My dad is having friends over to watch the game, and I don't want to be in their way." "I doubt she will…. We have stayed over at one another's house every weekend since we were like four" the smaller boy responded "Yeah I was really just making sure you didn't mind, don't want to be too tempting now do I?" I said raising my eyebrows at him, but then bursting out in laughter. Blush tinged Seth's cheeks a little, _did he really just blush? _"Yeah…. Ok!!! Whatever Jakey." We jumped into my car and drove off down the road towards my house. _This is going to be the weekend come out to him, and maybe if im lucky he'll come out to me…._


End file.
